


Small Primes and Square Roots [podfic]

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope you picked someone really intelligent, otherwise it seems like it would be kind of a waste. Of incubation time, if nothing else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Primes and Square Roots [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemgi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Primes and Square Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123926) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



Download link: [At Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/k0a98j)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my all-time favorite McShep kidfics. I love Livia's original character here, Sara. She is just so fully realized and smart without being obnoxious. I know kids like this, and she is AWESOME. The relationship between John and Rodney blossoms and grows in very unusual circumstances and their voices are very well rendered here. Thanks to Livia for allowing me to podfic her gem. And, especially, thank you to elemgi, the winner of this podfic from help_haiti.
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr - [cookiemom6067](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
